I love the way you lie
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Things change and Kim and Shego have both noticed it. But will they stay together and work on the problems they have? That's the question. Will you act before you lose someone who's dear to you? Or will you wait until it's too late? Songfic. KIGO


**Just a songfic. It doesn't make any sense I heard the song once and I thought it fits Kigo. Shego lying and stuff about her criminal stuff and Kim.. sad about it... and the part of **

**_Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano_**

**_That DEFINITELY! counts for Kim and Shego._**

**_So enjoy.. kinda.. It's the first time I've really written in first person =| it's from Kim's aspect._**

**_I don't own the song nor the Kim Possible show and its characters!_**

**

* * *

**

**I Love The Way You Lie**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

"Why are you doing this to me?" I shouted angrily with tears stinging at my eyes.

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted at me with the same amount of anger in her tone. Her eyes were ablaze and looked at me with the intensity of ten suns. We stared at each other in silence, while I fought to keep my tears back. I bit my lower lip to keep it from trembling and my fists were clenched.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
_

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" I managed to shout at her but she didn't budge. She kept looking at me in the same way, expecting me to just forget it all. Forget it all just like the last time we had a fight. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted this to work but it seemed impossible to achieve. "Don't pretend you're innocent. I've put up with this for too long, I know exactly what's going on." I huffed and I turned away, facing the front door. I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing the tears away as I stepped towards that door.

_Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength  
_  
"So you're just gonna leave now?" She questioned bitterly and I didn't have the voice to reply. I didn't know what to do, I was helpless in a way I've never experienced before. I didn't want to leave but she was practically forcing me, she left me no choice. Unknown to her, my back still towards her, my tears finally made their escape. I bit my lower lip harder, forcing myself to stay quiet as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I wanted to sob, shout, and let lose that what I've been holding in for so long.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

She doesn't move, she just leaves me to stand there. My vision is blurred and all I can think of are the lies. I wanted to believe her, so badly that I started loving her lies. I wanted to be blind to the truth just to make this work.

_You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
_

I can't recall when things started to go wrong. I had blocked the memories out in the hope I could create a happy picture. Though somewhere I've always known that it was just a matter of time before things would go wrong. Are my feelings fading? Or are they just mystified at the moment?

_Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
_

I made another move towards the door, determined to leave this time. I reach for the doorknob and I feel a hand grab me by the arm. I force myself to look back, anger in my eyes as I met angry emerald eyes.

"I'm not going to let you leave." She hisses at me and I pull my arm out of her grasp. I slap at her reaching hand, making a statement. Suddenly she jumps me and just like before we're rolling around on the floor. I kick her off of me and I jump to my feet. I slide into my fighting stance and I wait for her to attack.

With a snarl she races towards me, claws ready to break my skin. I block her punches and I kick back, defending myself the best I can. It's an intense fight, we kick, punch, scratch even bite as we move through our apartment.

"You are mine!" She growls and she pins me to the floor.

_So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane  
_

At those words something snaps inside of me. I'm not someones property, I cannot be owned by someone. I growl and with an intense force, unknown to me, I shove her off of me.

She isn't able to steady herself and she collides with a cabinet. It shakes and a framed picture of us tips over and falls to the ground. A loud glass shattering sound was heard and for a moment we both stare at the fallen object.

I again feel the tears at my eyes, seeing the shattered frame. It's like seeing how our lives are going to end. Shattered. It triggers something inside of me and I don't know if it's positive of negative. I just know that I need to repair the frame, heal the wounds of this life and see if there's something worth saving.

She remains motionless, staring at me as I get to my feet. I wipe the tears away and walk over to the fallen-framed picture. I pick it up and place the broken pieces of glass aside. The picture is intact and I suddenly realise that we were happy at one point. As I look at the picture I see that things were different once. And for a moment I wonder what has changed and why it can't go back to the different times.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_

She reaches out for me but I take a step out of the way, avoiding her touch. I need to think, I don't know what's going on in her head.

"Kim." She speaks softly and for a moment I hear emotions in her tone. I look at her and I take the picture out of its frame.

"This is what we used to be." I say harshly and I shove the picture into her hands. I quickly turn away to hide my pain and I walk to the front door. I have my hand on the doorknob and I wait a few seconds.

She remains silent and I know she's looking at the picture.

"It's alright." I say and I open the door.

_Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
_

I move to walk away and the moment I close the door behind me I hear her cry out. I swallowed hard and moved away from the door, moving down the corridor. Somewhere in the distance I hear the door open and I wonder if she's just looking at me. Or maybe she'll come after me she's unpredictable.

"Kim! Don't leave!" I hear her cry out and I hear that she's as broken as I am.

_Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall_

"I'm sorry, it'll never happen again!" She says and I hear her footsteps coming up to me. I stop in my track and I feel her presence right behind me. I don't know what to do, she expects me to jump into her arms and cry. Cry that everything will be okay and that nothing's wrong. I can't do it; I've done this routine over and over again. It's becoming too difficult for me to keep up.

_Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologise  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set this house on fire  
_

"I promise I'll change, I don't want to lose you. I'm not blind, I know it's not going very well between us. I want to work on it, I want everything to go back to normal." She almost pleads and I agree with her. I want to work on it too; I want everything to go back to normal as well. I just don't know if I have enough strength to pull through it all. There's no guarantee that everything will return to normal. I'm confused; I've cried so much today and here I am again. Tears running down my cheeks as I consider my options. I can leave and never look back but it'll be hard. I can turn back and work on our relationship but it'll be hard as well.

I feel her hand upon my shoulder and a familiar tingling sensation runs through me again.

I sigh heavily and move to wipe away the tears but her hands stop me from doing so. She slowly turns me around and looks me in the eyes. Her hands touch my cheeks and she wipes away the tears for me.

"We can do this." She whispers encouragingly and something inside me says that I have to believe her. It's not a lie, she knows that this can work and so do I.

My tears keep coming and she keeps wiping them away. She's as calm as ever; the look in her eyes soothes me just as much as her touch.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_

"Stop stealing." I whisper simply and she understands. She nods and places a kiss upon my forehead.

"I will, if that's what it takes to make this work." She replies and I feel myself brighten up at the statement. "I'm not going to stand here and watch you cry princess. I'll cry with you, wipe away your tears and cheer you up. Just stay with me and bear my behaviour until I can change." She says and she places a kiss on my lips.

My eyes squeeze shut and I return the kiss gratefully, happily. In a sudden rush of emotions I throw my arms around her and I hold onto her for dear life. She does the same, in the middle of the hallway and I realise that everything will slowly change. Even if she says she won't lie anymore, I'll continue to love the way… she lies… if she ever does it again.

_The End_

* * *

_Well that's about it... You See? It doesn't make any sense! Doesn't really have a point or story in it but I felt like writing it so.. be nice please XD_

_Sorry if you hate Rihanna or the song or whatsoever! It's not my favorite song I just heard it once. _

_Anyway.. I still hope you liked it! It's not a desperate attempt to write more Kigo.. it really.. I just.. feel.. a bit like the song describes so bear with me..._

_thanks_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
